


Frail

by VermontScribble



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Bruises, Christian Character, Christianity, Don't say I didn't warn you, Gay Christians, M/M, Priests, Scratching, Theyre gay, Vampires, but this is one odd story, enjoy it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VermontScribble/pseuds/VermontScribble
Summary: Victoire doesn’t mind being frail. If it means his love can live properly, losing blood is nothing to him.





	Frail

**Author's Note:**

> You guys are in for a treat because this is bona fide, definite original work. That’s right, my brain made up some characters and now I’m writing about them. So, Valerian comes from the idea of ‘what if a vampire was a priest’ so basically, that’s what this is about. A vampire priest and his superior, who is basically his lover at this point. This is a little odd and also has a bunch of gay angst...well, sometimes. In any sense, enjoy this. Also, apologies that this one is shorter, it's sort of experimental and also these characters are new...

He’s silent, watching the light shine through the stained glass. The morning was quiet, save the chirping of the birds outside. In these winter months, Valerian had confined himself to the church, not leaving even if he longed for something. He had holed himself up inside and the only company he ever got was the Sunday comers and the stragglers who showed up on Wednesdays, which in fairness, there were only five. 

“Valerian! I know you respect the Lord and His greatness, but being here alone isn’t good for you!” Victoire called from the doors. A gust blew in, freezing Valerian to the spot. He dared say anything. Too famished to speak, too fragile to move, he fell to the floor in front of Victoire. 

“Valerian? You should have told me you’re hurt. What is it? Do you need blood?” Victoire asks, kneeling beside Valerian. Valerian reaches to kiss his hand, but falls short of a grasp. It was a shame. Victoire, in Valerian’s opinion, is beautiful. Those red and black robes that hang over his thin and feminine body most exquisitely. That long black hair covered by a zucchetto that was a symbol of his job, his influence. His eyes were a pretty blue, like the shallow waters of a pure waterfall. His shoes had small heels and they clacked along the church floors when he walked in. 

“I do.” Valerian says, hands on Victoire’s strong shoulders.  _ God above, let me live for this man! _ \-- Valerian thinks --  _ Let me live so I can drink him, bathe in his holy light!  _

Victoire closes his eyes and moves his head, tugging his mozzetta off and moving the neck of his undershirt down. Turtlenecks were to be Valerian’s downfall, but his shirt was all the same. 

Sharp teeth grazed against Victoire’s neck, piercing into his skin just where his shoulder and neck met. He winced, closing his eyes, and let Valerian drink. For all it was worth, Victoire didn’t mind letting Valerian drink from him. Even if it did make him weak, he wanted for his love to live. 

Valerian, finished with lapping hot blood from Victoire, leant back on his heels and stared longingly at the man he called his lover. Blood was something of importance to Victoire. The red of his robes a signal that he was happy to die for his Lord. Happy to die for God if it meant he was to stay pure. But with Valerian giving him that look, his purity had hidden, knowing it could be grasped at any time and taken so violently from him. 

Victoire gets up shortly after, getting himself back together. The golden cross hanging from his neck is so easily grabbed by Valerian that Victoire wished he’d chosen fine silver. But as much as he hated the idea of losing his purity to this vampire, he wished he could. He felt a longing to be with Valerian that bubbled up inside of him and threatened to spill. Feelings that burnt like hellfire under his feet. 

* * *

“Victoire, come here. To me.” Valerian says, voice low. He’s smiling the usual smirk, grinning with those white fangs glinting in the sunlight. Victoire feels himself tense, broken open with his feelings spilling for this man that he swore he would only have a professional relationship with. But they were breathing in the same romantic air and it was dangerous. 

“Lay with you?” Victoire asks when he gets to Valerian. The chaise lounge looks nice, draped in velvet and silk blankets. Victoire doesn’t mind wanting to feel those under his skin, but he doesn’t want to feel Valerian against him. Valerian grabs his wrist and pulls him into a kiss. There’s blood drawn, Victoire feeling a numb pain tingle through his bottom lip. He tastes metal. It’s warm, spilling down his chin. 

“Valerian!” Victoire gasps, pressing his fingers to his bottom lip. Blood dribbles down his chin and Valerian wishes to lap it up, languished by the sight and gasping for more. He grabs at Victoire, kissing deeper, more passionately, hands roaming over his body. 

Victoire is quiet, only whimpering quietly against Valerian’s strong kisses. He was under him now, all purity dragged from his small and slim body. His mind was dragged down to hell, begging for Valerian to stop. He couldn’t breathe, yet it was bliss. Sharp nails dragged down his cloak and sharp teeth grazed his neck again, threatening to bite down. 

* * *

Victoire doesn’t mind being frail from this loss of blood any more. As long as his love lives on from the sustenance, he didn’t mind falling weak. They kiss more frequently, share bad jokes over their wine and Victoire lost his purity to the mind of the vampire. Though he never compared Valerian to the Devil, for the man had God in those bloodless veins. 

The soft touches against skin, the kisses against silk on the dark nights. Valerian and Victoire were both pure men in their minds and bodies, but Valerian was willing to pluck the virginity from Victoire like the fragile lily it was. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. You’re at the end. Well, nice to see you. Please leave kudos and comments and also send requests to my Tumblr. I might write more of these two if anyone is interested in them, because I enjoy their interactions and also, they are part of a bigger story (no title, just characters).So, if I feel like it, I might add to this in a later series.


End file.
